gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
New Directions
'''New Directions '''is one of the Glee Clubs at William McKinley High School. Something New The New Directions have won Sectionals three times, the first being in season one, Here to Win, the second being in season two, Another Chance to Shine, and in season three, Back to the Beginning. They've gone to Regionals three times (From the Heart (Season One), The Long Haul (Season Two), and In the Bag (Season Three)), but have only twice have moved on to Nationals (The Long Haul and In the Bag). The New Directions went to Nationals twice, Going Country, T-E-X-A-S and City Lights in Dallas, Texas and Chicago, Illinois. In Dallas, the New Directions were disqualified because of Blake. In Greece, they went to Semi-Nationals in Greece, and won 10th place, securing their spot for Internationals in Italy in the episode Amo l'Italia, Ti amo. Soul Talent The club has gone to Sectionals in Turn Up The Music in season four. They've gone to Regionals in I Will Fight and Defend and gone on to Nationals in A Hard Day's Night. Members Something New WillSeason3.jpeg|William Schuester, Director AaronJohnson.png|Caylex Grace|link=Caylex Grace BridgitMendler.jpg|Kaylie Williams|link=Kaylie Williams CameronMitchell.jpg|Kenny Peterson|link=Kenny Peterson CarterJenkins.jpg|Leo Sanchez|link=Leo Sanchez ChaceCrawford.jpg|Dustin Morris|link=Dustin Morris DakotaFanning.jpg|Audrey Hantz|link=Audrey Hantz DrewRoy.jpg|Griffin Ross|link=Griffin Ross EmmaRoberts.jpg|Robin Weilder|link=Robin Weilder JoshHutcherson.png|Luke Boyce|link=Luke Boyce KekePalmer.jpg|Jasmine Laek|link=Jasmine Laek LucasTill.jpg|Carter Desembier|link=Carter Desembier MileyCyrus.jpg|Nicole Vera|link=Nicole Vera TB-JR.png|Jade Rivers|link=Jade Rivers TonyOller.jpg|Jonas Hart|link=Jonas Hart, Co-Captain VanessaHudgens.jpg|Emily Schake|link=Emily Schake FreddieHighmore.jpg|Blake Song|link=Blake Song SaraPaxton.jpg|Autumn Bloom|link=Autumn Bloom NicholasBraun.jpg|Cuyinntein Kowalski|link=Cuyinntein Kowalski IsabelleFuhrman.jpg|Riley Sanktan|link=Riley Sanktan AnnaSophia Robb.jpg|Skye Breton|link=Skye Breton Soul Talent Nash.png|Nash Forbes; Captain, joins in The Geek Inside of Us All|link=Nash Forbes Samuel Larsen.jpg|Taylor Duhnn; joins in The Next Generation, graduates in A Hard Day's Night|link=Taylor Duhnn ChrisSamsung.jpg|Chris Samsung; joins in The Next Generation|link=Chris Samsung Taylor Swift-AS.jpg|Abley Summers; Captain, joins in The Next Generation|link=Abley Summers JamesGaisford.jpg|Chase Gilmore; Co-captain, joins in The Geek Inside of Us All|link=Chase Gilmore VictoriaJustice.jpg|Madison Passo; former captain, co-captain, joins in The Next Generation|link=Madison Passo Jennett-McCurdy.jpg|Luna Alster; joins in The Next Generation|link=Luna Alster Dani-Shay.jpg|Codi Saccio; joins in The Next Generation|link=Codi Saccio NiallHoran.jpg|Bent O' Neil; joined in The Geek Inside of Us All|link=Bent O’ Neil Ivy.jpg|Ivy Harpp; joins in Suspicion|link=Ivy Harpp RiverCollins.jpg|River Collins; joins in This Means War|link=River Collins Georgie Henley.jpg|Piper Sageton; former co-captain, joins in The Next Generation|link=Piper Sageton Hunter Parrish.png|Skylier Nipp; joins in The Next Generation|link=Skylier Nipp Nina_Dobrev_.jpg|Hunter Shepard; joins in The Next Generation|link=Hunter Shepard Alexis Bledel.jpg|Morgan Hollyis; joins in Suspicion|link=Morgan Hollyis AustynnBledsoe.jpg|Austynn Bledsoe; joins in The Geek Inside of Us All|link=Austynn Bledsoe Marissa Von Bleicken.jpg|Avalon Bake; joins in Suspicion|link=Avalon Bake BlakeLively.jpg|Savannah Delcono; joins in Suspicion|link=Savannah Delcono Landon-Liboiron.jpg|Logan Klein; joins in The Next Generation|link=Logan Klein SimoneCamby.jpg|Simone Camby; joins in This Means War|link=Simone Camby Cariba Heine.jpg|Reagan Addis; joins in New Additions|link=Reagan Addis Max Irons.jpg|Ryan Tieghbor; joins in New Additions|link=Ryan Tieghbor Tanner Patrick.jpg|Landon Prynt; joins in New Additions|link=Landon Prynt Deklynn Hayes.jpg|Deklynn Hayes; joins in New Additions|link=Deklynn Hayes Dakotajohnson.jpg|Dakota Johnson; joins in New Additions|link=Dakota Johnson WesleyJ.jpg|Wesley Jarx; joins in Party Hard Dante Stone.jpg|Dante Stone|link=Dante Stone Former Members (Soul Talent) Jay Byars.jpg|Emmett Coolie|link=Emmett Coolie louis-tomlinson.jpg|Greyson Swan|link=Greyson Swan Category:Glee Clubs Category:Clubs